Too Hard to Resist
by rabidyaoifangirl13
Summary: PWP! It popped into my head and wouldn't leave much to my dismay...delight? Anyways, Sephiroth has Cloud trapped and tied up to a hotel bed, and plans to have his way with the adorable youth. SephirothxCloud, slight bondage, FULL OF LEMONY GOODNESS!


Too Hard to Resist

The lithe blond tied to his bedpost was too endearing to resist, but he had to have patience, for that night was to be one of the most agonizing and pleasurable his adorable little Cloud was to ever experience, thought Sephiroth.

Cloud was flushed with embarrassment at being naked and exposed to his professor's gaze. He once again tried to move his legs so he could cover his manhood, but the restraints around his ankles prevented him from doing so.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" the silver tyrant laughed.

Cloud's blush deepened as he scowled at the other man. "Y-You know what's the matter! Inviting me for a drink so you could help me with my paper, a-and then drugging me so you can haul me to some random hotel and make all your sick fantasies come true! I trusted you! You're a creep and a pervert!" he spat.

Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed at the insult and his face visibly darkened, becoming menacing and dangerous. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you," he growled as he stalked over to Cloud. The blond instantly realized his mistake and he paled.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried, struggling against his restraints. "I didn't mean it! I swear I-!" He was cut off as the other man grabbed a firm hold on his chin and stopped mere centimeters from his face. Sephiroth's steely green-blue eyes stared into his as he murmured against the blond's lips, "Before this night is over, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll cry out my name and beg for release." His hot tongue licked Cloud's lips, making the smaller shiver. Sephiroth smirked as his lips traveled to the boy's ear. "You think I haven't noticed how you stare at me during every lecture?" The blond's eyes widened and face turned bright red in embarrassment at being caught. "Your bedroom eyes have been begging for me to fuck you senseless. I'm going to make sure your voice is shot and you can't even lift a finger when you wake." He pulled back and reveled in the frightened look in his captive's eyes. "That is, if I ever let you go to sleep," he chuckled as he began to peel off his leather duster.

Cloud trembled in fear, not knowing what was going to happen to him. When he opened his mouth to scream for help his tie was harshly thrust in. "Uumph!" He started thrashing around violently, desperate to get free.

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched the young college student squirm, knowing he would soon tire and be weak, even more susceptible to the pleasurable torture he was soon to receive.

Cloud eventually collapsed, panting behind his gag, eyes closed in exhaustion. His eyes snapped open as he felt the bed shift; a big black duffel bag had been placed on the bed and Sephiroth was now rummaging through it, looking for something. The silver-haired man's hands stopped moving and Cloud saw him smirk in satisfaction as a bottle was pulled out of the bag.

"Now," said Sephiroth as he crawled on to the bed. "Open wide."

Cloud cried out behind his tie as the man roughly jerked the blond's hips to sit atop his lap. His deep blue eyes widened as Sephiroth spread his legs apart. "Stop!," he screamed, though muffled through his gag it sounded more like,"Sshoff!" The older man looked up at him in feigned innocence. "But I'm not doing anything to you." He grinned devilishly. "Not yet at least," he laughed as he took a small capsule out of the bottle, then tossed the jar aside. Sephiroth held the capsule in front of Cloud's face, leaning into him. "This is a suppository," he whispered. "Do you know what that is?" Cloud slowly shook his head no, trembling in fear. The silver-haired man smirked. "Well you're about to learn."

Cloud screamed in pain as his professor shoved the capsule up his ass, the small pill and the man's fingers creating an unbelievable amount of excrutiating discomfort. Tears streamed down his face as the unfamiliar sensation caused white-hot daggers of pain to run up and down his spine. He gasped in shock as Sephiroth roughly removed his fingers and moved to crouch over him. The blond looked at him through watery eyes, begging silently to be released.

"Soon you'll be in ecstasy," he crooned in his ear, licking the shell of it after. Cloud shivered and closed his eyes, the man's hot breath on his ear causing a tingling sensation in his body. He lolled his head back as a strange warmth started spreading through him. It wasn't until Sephiroth nudged his hip that he realized it came from his butt, from the capsule that was dissolving inside him.

Sephiroth smirked as the boy's slightly lidded eyes gazed at him, their depths starting to fill with lust. "Cloud," he murmured, stroking the youth's abdomen. The blond shivered, eyes wavering towards the ceiling. The silver-haired man glared and fisted the blond's hair, eliciting a sharp cry from him as he brought his now terrified gaze back to him. "Watch what I do to you," Sephiroth ordered, growling slightly. "If you close your eyes or look somewhere else, you won't get what you want. Understand?"

Cloud nodded vigorously, not wanting to suffer his "demon" professor's wrath. His eyes stared into the other man's, waiting. He kept looking, unaware as the silver-haired man's hands snaked up to his chest. He cried out in surprise as a sharp pinch was given to one of his nipples, a blush forming across his cheeks. He whimpered as the man's slightly sharp nails scraped across his other nipple, a warmth beginning to stir in his groin. He panted, staring into his teacher's smirking face.

"Did that feel good there?, " the older male whispered huskily. Cloud nodded, wanting to feel his superior's touch again. Sephiroth chuckled. "Good boy," he said as he lowered his mouth to his student's chest and flicked a nub with his tongue. The blond whimpered loudly behind his gag, his hips twitching in response to the small touch. The silver demon grinned mischeviously and rolled the pink nub around on his tongue, sucking it between his teeth and gently biting down on it.

"Unh!" Cloud began to writhe as wet warmth surrounded his nipple, each flick of his tormentor's tongue causing a shiver to run through him, every suckle making his back arch slightly and a heated cry escape. His eyes that were fixated on the other's silver head widened every time those teeth pulled and tugged on his sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before he felt his cock become semi-hard, begging for a caress. He jerked his hips and cried out through his tie as his teacher twisted a nipple in his fingers, a bead of precum starting to leak out of him. He whimpered, begging the only way he could.

Sephiroth's eyes went to his captive's face at the high-pitched noise. He took in the boy's flushed face, his hair disheveled from being pressed against the pillows, eyes fully glazed over with lust and pleading for release. He smirked and licked up a tear on the young man's cheek, delighting in the thrill that went through the blond's body.

"Are you ready to get rid of this little gag?," he murmured, running his fingers underneath the cloth and trailing them down the other's neck. He chuckled in response to the boy's trembling nod, noting how those deep blue eyes never left his. He ripped off Cloud's tie, the wet gasp issuing forth causing a shudder to run through his body. He stared at his student's lips, so pink and plump, wet and full.

"Sensei...?," Cloud murmured, unsure of what was going to happen next. He licked his slightly dry lips, then let out a surprised cry as the elder's lips smashed against his. He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt a hot tongue invade his mouth, massaging his own wet muscle fiercely. He pressed himself against Sephiroth as the man's hands fisted his hair and pinched his nipples, moving his lips urgently. He groaned loudly when the man's teeth caught his bottom lip and pulled harshly, then gasped as his lips were sucked in by the other's and assaulted with an eagerness that made his hips tremble and his arousal twitch in response. "Sen...sei," he gasped when they separated, a string of saliva connecting their lips together then breaking sadly. He licked his lips, reveling in the nicotine and scotch taste of his elder.

The professor panted heavily, his muscled chest rising with each breath. He loved the way Cloud looked at that moment, innocent and defiled all at the same time. He pushed his pupil back onto the bed and crouched over him, leaning in to bite his earlobe.

"Tell me where you want my mouth next," he growled into it, his cock twitching and eyes closing as the boy's moan traveled through him.

"My...my...down there," the blond panted. Sephiroth pulled back and gripped a handful of blond locks, a thrum running through him when the smaller cried out in pleaure-tinted pain.

"Say it," he growled. "Say 'dick', or you won't get anything else from me."

Cloud's face got even redder, if that was possible, when he heard his teacher say 'dick'. His lips trembled as he whispered, "My...my d-dick." He was rewarded with a hand around his arousal, earning an eager cry from him. He reminded himself not to close his eyes as a small wave of pleasure ran through him, fixing his eyes on to Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth reveled in the look in Cloud's eyes, one of pure need and desperation. His gaze traveled towards those plump lips that were now emitting pleasure-filled gasps and sighs. He licked his lips in memory of how good the boy tasted, like sweet candy. He attached his lips to the blond's neck, growling low in his throat as he sucked and nipped, leaving marks of his possession.

"Mmm..." The youth moaned and whimpered as his teacher laved his neck with rough kisses. He thrust his hips upward to get the man to move his hand around his arousal and was delighted when the elder complied, roughly stroking him from base to tip. "Y-yes," he panted, his head tilting to the side. Sephiroth ran his finger over Cloud's slit every time he brought his hand back up, making the teen mewl and writhe in pleasure. Cloud turned his face to Sephiroth, looking at him with needy eyes and parted lips. "Please...," he whimpered, begging, though he wasn't even quite sure what he was begging for. He whined in protest as his professor's hand stopped moving, but his protest was cut short as Sephiroth's head dipped down to lick at the head of his dick, turning instead to a heated cry as his spine arched.

Sephiroth almost groaned when he tasted his pupil's precum, the slightly salty yet sweet flavor coating his tongue. His eyes flicked up to watch Cloud's face, and he almost came when he saw the look of pure ecstasy on it. The boy's face was sweaty, cheeks pink and lips wet. When Cloud looked down at him pleadingly, he almost thrust his hard cock right into him. But he reminded himself to take it slow, wanting to draw out every drop of pleasure he could out of his irresistable student. He kept that in mind as he took Cloud's dick in his mouth.

Cloud's eyes crossed behind fluttering lids as he felt wet heat enveloping his cock, a sweet moan issuing from trembling pink lips. "Aangh!" He fisted his hands when he felt Sephiroth's skilled tongue rub across the slit at his tip, making his hips tremble. "Pl-please," he moaned. "Oh, god...please," he begged again and again as his weeping dick was swallowed and expertly sucked. He lifted his head and looked down at his captor, wanting to desperately fist those long silver locks in his hands. He settled for thrusting his hips up harshly, which Sephiroth rewarded with taking Cloud's cock into his throat, then pulling back up until only the head was enveloped by that wonderfully warm mouth. The college student nearly screamed when his teacher sucked so hard he saw white. "Se-sensei!," he cried out, moaning loudly when Sephiroth slammed his head back down, deep-throating him with amazing force. Tears leaked from his eyes when he felt that silky smooth mouth glide back up his length then a tongue press against the tip. He could feel himself approaching his climax, a white-hot wave of pleasure cresting, building up in his abdomen, making him start gasping and panting as the silver-haired man swirled his toungue around the blond's head then- a firm hand grasped the base so tightly Coud choked. Confused, the youth looked at him as his stiff erection was released.

"Tell me what you want," Sephiroth murmured, smirking as he saw the young man's disappointed expression at having his release denied. His free hand flicked the head of Cloud's dick. "Uungh!" A shiver ran down his spine at the delicious moan Cloud produced. "Anh...unh, please," he begged. Sephiroth fingered the slit, spreading the white fluid that leaked out of it down Cloud's length, eliciting sweet whimpers from the youth.

"Please, what?," he said. He gripped the base more firmly when Cloud didn't reply after several seconds, making him whimper. "Say, 'Please make me come'."

Cloud bit his lip, tears running down his face. It was so embarrassing to say, but he wanted-no, he needed, a release.

"...Please... make me c-come," he whispered.

He was rewarded with a deep kiss of tangled tongues and heated breath, his cock released. When he felt Sephiroth press the pad of his thumb against his weeping slit, he screamed into his mouth, sticky fluid shooting out and dripping down his thighs as he came, body arching against the restraints.

Sephiroth gladly swallowed his student's screams of pleasure, groaning as he tasted that sweet young mouth and felt hot fluid cover his hand. He released Cloud and sat back, admiring his handiwork.

The blond youth's whole body was flushed, pants coming from kiss-punished lips, hair a sexy mess and eyes glittering with desire. His eyes traveled downward, to the white fluid that coated the young man's lightly muscled stomach, and to his cute arousal that hadn't gone down at all.

"Sen...sei..."

The silver-haired man head whipped back up to his captive's face. "Yes, Cloud?," he rumbled, eyes locked on his full mouth.

"Please...untie me," Cloud pleaded. He was tired of being tied up. He wanted to feel his professor's sculpted muscles, to run his fingers through what he knew had to be silky-smooth hair. He was surprised when his request was fulfilled, hands and feet released.

"Cloud."

The blond looked towards his professor, who was now sitting back on his heels ontop of him, hands on his slacks. "Watch me," Sephiroth ordered. Cloud could only nod and follow those dexterous hands as they pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned the waistband. His eyes widened and he gasped when the man's erection was freed.

Sephiroth smirked when he heard Cloud's gasp; he knew he was gasping at his size, how his engorged member stood tall and glistened with precum. He felt himself get even harder just by having Cloud looking at it. He watched the youth's reaction as he wrapped a hand around his dick and slowly slid it up and down, resisting the urge to shove it in that tantalizing mouth.

Cloud licked his lips slowly, not even realizing he was doing it as he watched his professor stroke his cock firmly. He whimpered softly in his throat as his own dick twitched and leaked, his hand absentmindedly reaching down to touch himself. But his hand didn't reach its destination, for the silver demon had grabbed hold of his jaw and yanked it closer to him. "Wrap your mouth around it. Now," he heard Sephiroth rumble.

The blond looked up at his mentor. His lips parted as he started to speak, but he was cut off as that enormous cock was shoved against his lips. "Umph!" Cloud watched Sephiroth smirk and felt his hand fist his blond locks.

"Suck it."

Cloud couldn't resist the elder man's hypnotizing voice as he drew the man's erection into his mouth slowly, drool dripping from his chin. His hands trembled as they reached up and took hold of the man's cock at the base. "Mm..ngh..." He started to suck slowly, working his jaw around Sephiroth's thick girth and swallowing half of his length.

Sephiroth's head lolled back as he felt the inexperienced mouth work its way around him and cover his dick in wet heat, listening to his student's adorable moans as he sucked. When he felt a tongue timidly lick the tip his hips jerked slightly, releasing a soft groan.

"Nngh!" Cloud cried out as the man's dick brushed against the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe for a second but continued his ministrations, feeling himself getting hard again. He swirled his tongue around the engorged head and was delighted when he heard a breathy moan escape his teacher's lips, his own dick twitching in response. He took the man in as far as he could then pulled his head back, dragging his lips over the man's girth and moaning when Sephiroth swelled even more. The blond cried out when his hair was fisted and his mouth was shoved farther down onto the thick dick, locking eyes with his silver-haired captor.

"Finish it," Sephiroth ordered, chest heaving. The older man grabbed at the blond's messy locks and started thrusting his hips as the youth forcefully deep-throated his cock, pumping him hard and fast with his hands. He felt his balls tighten and a hot ball of pleasure tightening in his stomach and he panted, knowing he was going to cum soon. When a rough lick was given to his slit he growled his release.

Cloud didn't expect his professor to cum so harshly and he moaned when white-hot seed poured into his mouth, running down his throat and spilling past his lips. He pulled his head back, panting as he looked up at Sephiroth's handsome face. Not knowing why, he kissed the still stiff head of the man's dick, licking his lips after. He yelped in surprise when he was pushed down onto the bed. He started to squirm but his arms and legs were pinned to the bed; Sephiroth was crouched over him, spreading his arms and legs out.

"Oh, look," the silver-haired man murmured. "Your face is all dirty." He leaned down and licked up his cum that was on the boy's face, thrusting his tongue past those pink lips and reveling in the moan that Cloud made. He thrust two fingers into the blond's ass and shuddered as he swallowed Cloud's scream, licking the roof of the boy's mouth.

Cloud whimpered as his insides were pawed at, Sephiroth's long fingers reaching unbelievably deep as the other hand stroked his dick roughly, their tongues entwining and stroking each other. When those fingers curled and pressed against a spot inside him he clamped down on them and emitted a high pitched scream into the man's mouth, cumming violently into Sephiroth's hand.

"I'd say you're ready," he heard the man whisper against his lips, a white haze overtaking his mind. He barely registered Sephiroth lifting his hips and pressing his legs to his chest, but his eyes widened and head cocked back in a scream as he felt the man's enormous dick push inside him. He panted and groaned as he was filled to the brim, eyes clenching shut against the sharp pain racing up his spine. "Breathe." He heard the silver demon soothe him with soft words, which was strange, but he complied, taking deep breaths and getting used to the feel of the man inside him. He opened his eyes and met Sephiroth's blue-green ones. A shaky hand reached up to stroke the elder man's face.

"Sephi...roth..."

At the sound of his name coming from those delectable lips Sephiroth lost it, his hips snapping forward harshly, causing Cloud to cry out in pain-tinted pleasure. He groaned as he felt hot walls constrict around his stiff dick and suck him back into that tight hole, Cloud's nails running down his back.

"Oh! Ah...angh!" Cloud couldn't stop the wanton cries that came from him; Sephiroth's huge length reached even deeper than his fingers had, pounding into that sweet spot inside his ass. "Oh, yes!," he moaned, clenching the sheets and arching his back. His hips met with every one of his teacher's thrusts, intensifying the ecstasy that ran through him. His hole twitched as the silver demon pounded inside of him. "Se..phi...roth," he panted, begging to be taken harder. he wasn't going to last long, he knew it; his body was oversensitized, every small touch sending waves of pleasure to course through him.

The older man growled and smashed his lips against his pupil's, sucking the begging tongue into his mouth and devouring his adorable student. He grunted as he felt Cloud's erection rub against his belly and took a firm hold of it, stroking the blond's cock in time with his thrusts.

Cloud whimpered as he was pleasured from all sides, the hot tongue stroking inside his mouth causing him to shudder, the large hand around his dick making his back arch, and the relentless girth pounding inside his ass making him scream in unadulterated pleasure. When the man hit his prostate dead on he saw white. "Sephiroth!," he screamed, his body arching off the bed and fingers fisting Sephiroth's hair, his ass clamping down on the man's cock as he came, white fluid shooting out of him and splattering them both. Sephiroth groaned when he felt those walls constrict deliciously around him and came, rolling his hips as his semen filling the boy's hole.

They slumped against the bed, panting in time as they came down from their high. Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he pressed a hand to his teacher's cheek, causing the other to open his eyes and look at him. The blond sat up and pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips, then fell back against the bed, exhausted.

Sephiroth was frozen in shock for a moment, then slowly smirked and pulled out of the spent youth, pulling him to his chest as he lay down.

"...Sephiroth?," Cloud murmured against the man's chest.

"Hmm?," the professor rumbled, burying his nose in his student's hair.

"I..I've always loved you, Sensei." The blond blushed and buried his face into the elder's chest, Sephiroth chuckling and tightening his arms around his new-found lover.

"I know," Cloud heard his professor murmur as he drifted to sleep.

The tender kiss to his forehead was all cloud needed to know Sephiroth cared for him too.

Fin


End file.
